creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corrupted Child
- Corrupted, taunting a young girl Corrupted Child used to be a normal, 'harmless' little girl. But , over time her soul turned evil, black, and corrupted. When she died, all that was left was negative energy, and that created a creature whose sole purpose is to force others to learn a horrible truth, then watches happily as they kill themselves. Appearance When she was still alive, Caroline was about 4"9 in height, and had hair that was 3"5 long. She had adorable amber eyes that glowed in the light, and her hair was a waterfall of caramel brown. Her skin was a little paler than normal. She normally wore a light pink t-shirt, and a red skirt, with a gold band around the top. As Corrupted, she wearing the same outfit, but all the colors are darker, and the clothes are pretty worn and ripped in a few small places. Her skin is now a shifting and glitchy black, and her hair is outlined in the same way, with it mostly being transparent. Her eyes are a glowing white, sometimes very light grey or red pupils appear, but that almost never happens. Her fingers are pointed and look vaguely like the ridges on a screw, or a drill. The Start 1993 - 1997 Caroline lived with her dad, and her older sister, Annabel. Her mother died sometime shorty after her birth, and that resulted in her dad getting drunk most of the time, and acting violent lywhenever Caroline and Annabel's mother was mentioned. So, Annabel raised Caroline, while acting as a kind of maid for her father. When Caroline was eight, Annabel told her that their mom died in one of two ways. "Either she died right after you were born, or she fell through ice while skating on the river. Of course, I was only four, so I don't remember what happened exactly" Annabel explained. Then, the girl's dad comes down stairs, having overheard part of their conversation. He then, presumably, beats them for talking about their mother, but it's unclear about what happened next. Caroline, then has a dream, where a voice tells her that Annabel blames her for getting beaten, and that she might hurt Caroline. Then, she sees a glitchy black figure with a pointy toothed smile, and wakes up. When Caroline was ten, and Annabel was fourteen, Caroline begs her sister to not leave the house, but Annabel ignores her and yells at her sister. She slams the door, and leaves her little sister to make dinner for their dad. Caroline when goes to make some soup for dinner, while having some flashbacks about school bullies, and soon her dad comes downstairs. He asks where Annabel went, but Caroline refused. Her dad hits her, then asks her again, or "something bad's gonna happen." Caroline refuses, and her dad beats her badly as punishment. Caroline as another dream with glitchy black figure, that tells her, "One day, we'll make the world pay." And it says that they'll make the world corrupted, and let everyone touch the darkness they see. Caroline asks if it'll hurt, but the figure assures her it won't because, "We are the darkness." Then Caroline wakes up. When Caroline was twelve, her dad and sister died on the same night. Annabel was killed outside a club, and her body was taken, so no one ever really knew what happened to her, and Caroline's dad was driving drunk, and crashed into the river. When Caroline finds that out, she goes and trashes her dad's study. She goes to school for one more week, but is bullied because her whole family is gone, then locks herself in her house. She writes a warning on the outside of the house, telling people not to go in, and everybody forgot about her. No one knows how or when she died. The Middle 2013 A group of teenagers driving through an abandoned town decided to stay at a mansion for the night. There was a warning on the outside, but it's letters were faded so they didn't know that it said. They went it, and never came out. A few months later, a blog reported that the teens' bodies have been found. They had all been killed in horrific fashions, but didn't state too many of them. According to the blog, the police were still looking for the killer. A black shape escaped from the house, and traveled from car to car, until it got to a city. It climbed up an office building.Then, it changed into Corrupted, but she wasn't called 'Corrupted' yet. She said that she didn't know who she was, but she wasn't Caroline anymore. She then finds a pigeon, and uses her power for the first time, and kills the bird. She gets a bit of an energy boost, and realizes her true power. Then, she names herself Corrupted, and teleports to her first victim, who she makes kill herself. Corrupted then teleports away into a forest, and leaves the body behind. Present Currently, Corrupted stays in a mansion, with her proxies. She teleports to do her 'work, and hordes a ridiculous amount of chocolate (even though she can't eat it) Sometimes, Corrupted makes deals with other pasta groups, and gets a great deal of chaos going, and other times, she wanders abandoned places where people don't go, for some quiet time. Personality Caroline was fairly happy until she was 8, but she was never too sad. She loved her Dad and Annabel a lot, and they loved her, even if it was hard for them to show. She loved dogs, and had a pet dog, but it ran away one day when she was 9. She didn't like the girls at school, kissing, her Dad's beers, the dark, and her house's basement(she didn't like spiders). Corrupted doesn't really like much. Except for chocolate, planning new ways to kill, watch youtube videos, annoying the other creepypastas and proxies, and a black cat with orange eyes that shows up every now and then. When she shows herself to people(rare), she can be a nagging and annoying kind of happy, and she sometimes singsongs death threats to people. 'Beings' Most of the time, Corrupted creates these things called 'Beings', that go and kill a victim for her. She uses her power, and tears a bit of herself off. Then, she brings them to life, and they normally have a few features that resemble their victims. Then, she sends them off. They all take different times to affect their victims. Some take days, others take years. Then, they all fill the victim's mind with negative thoughts, until the victims kills themself, or gets medicine or help, to subdue the 'Being'. When the victim dies, the 'Being' leaves their mind, and returns to Corrupted, where she'll either attached it back to her main body, or shape as someone else, and send it back out again. She does this half the time, so she can affect larger areas or companies, while still messing with individuals. And, she also uses them to sometimes spy on the creepypastas or important leaders, or to find things to use against victims. 'Sekk' One of her first failed attempts at creating her 'Beings' led to the creation of a horrifying ghost-being that vaguely looks like Corrupted. It's called Sekk, because that's the noise it makes, like it's trying to speak. Corrupted had created a being to attack a evil man, and when that man died his own black soul combined with the 'Being' that had possessed his mind, and made Sekk. While it is mostl the man's soul, it's still loyal to Corrupted, and it will protect her from attacks. She can't always control it, but she can partially read it's thoughts, and prevent it from doing a wrong act, or anything that would cause too much suspicion. It has tried to attack several important leaders, trying to stir up trouble, but Corrupted stopped it before any harm was done. One day she might release it to terrorize the planet, but currently she doesn't plan to do it. Proxies Like some other creepypastas, Corrupted has a few proxies. She doesn't treat them like slaves or servants. She treats them like really close friends, and does her best to protect them, when she can. Her first proxy was Gasket, who she treats like a sister, and a best friend. Gasket will help Corrupted with her goal, while Corrupted looks for clues about Gasket's missing dad. Another proxy is Bookie, who sometimes stays at the mansion, where Corrupted and Gasket live. Bookie is hunted by other creepypastas, and she gives information to Corrupted in return for a place to briefly stay. Sayings/Quotes "I have a game, it's really fun to try! Do you wanna learn how to die?" "Listen, what have you guys done for me? Nothing, except take the few things I had. So screw you." - Corrupted taunting someone that offered to help her. "Okay, listen here. I'm older, stronger, smarter, and more powerful than you'll ever be. But I'm a ghost, and you're alive, so I need your help" -Corrupted asking for another creepypastas help. "Don't you hate it when your minions and proxies don't do what you ask of them?" -Corrupted complaining about her 'Beings' and Sekk. "I am no longer Caroline. She was weak, and kind. I am strong, and cruel. I am now corrupted.Therefore, I am now the Corrupted Child. And I'm going to destroy this worthless world." -Caroline becoming Corrupted. Facts * Caroline was born on August 19th, 1985 * The black cat with orange eyes is named 'Jack', short for 'Jack-o-Lantern' * Corrupted hid Caroline's body, because someone could use it to control her by doing something bad or harmful to it * There's a small plaque for Caroline and her family on the house's porch, and sometimes Caroline returns to make sure the house is still untouched * She is 12 years old psychically, but is technically 34 (from birth to present) * She sometimes use physical force to kill, but it takes most of her strength * Corrupted Child was created by IfeelLikeSpider * A few of her proxies are Gasket and Bookie * She sometimes talks to the ghost and kid creepypastas, but not too often * Corrupted likes to hang out in the famous 'Suicide Forest' and other dark, or abandoned places * She's often roaming mountains, or forests, or anywhere people aren't normally are * Corrupted's story is called " The Corrupted Child " * She does have her own proxies, but not too many, as she doesn't want to draw too much attention to what she's doing * Corrupted is most likely one being in a line of others like her, because suicides, cutting, and hangings have been around for a really long time * She loves chocolate, even though she can't eat it Theme songs Corrupted doesn't have an official theme song, because no one song completely fits her. So, here are some songs for her: 'Blood In The Cut' by K.Flay 'Twisted' by MISSIO 'you show see me in a crown' by Billie Eilish Sekk, and the 'Being's theme song : 'The Devil Within' by Digital Daggers (will be added to as time goes on) Category:Female Category:Work In Progress Category:OC Category:Ghost Category:Supernatural Category:Killer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Operator Category:Sociopath